ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Military Academy (Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force)
Military Academy is a trivia game within the DVD Content of Marvel's Star Wars: Avengers of the Force. Premise The Player has been invited to join the Military Academy with the purpose of training to join the Avengers and the Resistance in their battles against Earth's villain threats and the tyranny of the First Order. Players must answer a series of questions of Graduate. Similar to the "Reel of Misfortune" game in Mickey's House of Villains, Player must spin the reel with four Marvel Heroes (Captain America, Iron Man, Spider-Man and Hulk) and four Star Wars Heroes (Han Solo, Leia, Rey and Luke Skywalker). Then, Player must answer a question about the heroes the reel has landed on by picking one of the three alternatives. The correct answer will grant player a Graduation star (Blue) and the incorrect answer will grant player a single Rejection Star (Red). Player will win by getting five Graduation Stars, but will lose if he/she gets three Rejection Stars. Questions There are in total five answers about each character which will randomly be answered about the character the reel lands on. With each of the questions, there are three alternatives which player must choose (the alternatives marked in bold are the correct answers for the questions). Captain America * Narrator's Intro Quote: “Ready to serve your country, Soldier? Because you've landed on the First Avenger himself, Captain America!” * Hub Theme: LEGO Marvel's Avengers OST - Shield Base Hub Questions * “Which of those was responsible for Captain America's strength?” # A Radioactive Spider # A Super-Soldier Serum # A Vibranium shard * “Who was Captain America's best partner during World War II?” # Bucky # Iron Man # Spider-Man * “Which of those places in New York City did Steve Rogers reside before joining the army during World War II?” # Brooklyn # Manhattan # Queens * “Which metal is Captain America's iconic shield made of?” # Adamantium # Uru # Vibranium * “Which group is Captain America NOT a member of?” # Avengers # S.H.I.E.L.D. # X-Men Iron Man * Narrator's Intro Quote: “Looking for a job at Stark Industries? You've got one! Because you've chosen the Invincible Iron Man!” * Hub Theme: “Driving With The Top Down” (by Ramin Djawadi from the Iron Man film)) Questions * “What was used to replace Tony Stark's heart as his life force?” # A Vibranium shard # The Arc Reactor # The Super-Soldier Serum * “Which was not an Iron Man suit built by Tony Stark?” # The Hulkbuster armor # The Iron Patriot armor # The Iron Spider armor * “Which of those A.I. systems did not operate in Tony Stark's Iron Man suits?” # F.R.I.D.A.Y. # J.A.R.V.I.S. # Jocasta * “Whose of these High Tech Company executives attempted to overthrow Tony Stark with the Super-Adaptoid?” # Justin Hammer # Norman Osborn # Dr. Hank Pym * “Which robotic force protects the Stark Industries under Tony Stark's command?” # The Iron Legion # The Sentinels # The Super-Adaptoids Spider-Man * Narrator's Intro Quote: “Climbing walls and letting out his webbing, look out! Here comes your Friendly Neighborhood, Spider-Man!” * Hub Theme: “Spider-Man: Homecoming Suite” (by Michael Giacchino) Questions * “Who was Spider-Man's first superhero partner?” # Black Cat # Iron Man # Venom * “Which one of these corrupt business men used to consider Spider-Man as a 'Wall-crawling Menace' before he was arrested?” # Justin Hammer # J. Jonah Jameson # Norman Osborn * “Which one of these villains leads the Sinister Six on the hunt for Spider-Man?” # Beetle # Doctor Octopus # Kraven the Hunter * “Which of those villains was the first who learned Spider-Man's identity of Peter Parker?” # Doctor Octopus # Green Goblin # Kraven the Hunter * “Whose of these High Tech Company executives built the Iron Spider armor for Spider-Man?” # Norman Osborn # Hank Pym # Tony Stark Hulk * Narrator's Intro Quote: “The enemy wouldn't like it when he's angry. But you'd love it when he's on your side! You've chosen the Incredible Hulk!” * Hub Theme: LEGO Marvel's Avengers OST - Avengers Tower (Part 1) Questions * “Who used to lead the Hulkbusters to hunt down the Hulk?” # J. Jonah Jameson # General Ross # Tony Stark * “Which was the first monster the Hulk teamed up with Spider-Man against?” # Green Goblin # Venom # Zzzax * “Who witnessed the Hulk's first team up with Spider-Man?” # Betty Ross # She-Hulk # Mary Jane Watson * “Which superhero team is the Hulk leader of?” # The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. # The Avengers # The Howling Commandos * “What did Iron Man use to fight the Hulk when necessary?” # The Hulkbuster Armor # Mjolnir # The Sentinels Han Solo * Narrator's Intro Quote: “Eager for an adventure aboard the Millennium Falcon? Because you've landed on Han Solo!” * Hub Theme: “You're Han Solo!” (unreleased track from The Force Awakens) Questions * “Who did Han 'shoot first'?” # Bobba Fett # FN-2199 # Greedo * “Who is Han's closest crewmate in the Millennium Falcon?” # Chewbacca # Finn # Rey * “Which alien species did King Prana hire Han and his crew to capture?” # Nexus # Rancors # Rathtars * “Who did Han entrust to pilot the Millennium Falcon during the final battle against the Galactic Empire?” # Lando Calrissian # Chewbacca # Luke Skywalker * “Which heavy blaster is Han's signature weapon?” # The AD-11 # The DL-44 Pistol # The E-11 Rifle Leia * Narrator's Intro Quote: “Time to prove yourself a hero who inspires Freedom and collective Hope! You've landed on Leia.” * Hub Theme: “Princess Leia's Theme” (from A New Hope) Questions * “Which astromech droid did Leia entrust to carry on the information disc containing the plans for the Death Star battle station?” # BB-8 # R2-D2 # R4-P17 * “After her mother Padmé Amidala died, who raised Leia as his own daughter?” # Jar Jar Binks # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Senator Bail Organa * “Who was Leia's distress message by R2-D2 meant for?” # Obi-Wan Kenobi # Luke Skywalker # Master Yoda * “Who tried to make Leia a slave in Tatooine?” # Jabba the Hutt # Emperor Palpanite # Darth Vader * “Who was one of the leaders of the Rogue One squad, the group of rebels responsible for stealing the plans for the Death Star to Leia?” # Jyn Erso # Kanan Jarrus # Han Solo Rey * Narrator's Intro Quote: “Looking for a Jedi training partner? Because you've got one with Rey.” * Hub Theme: “The Scavenger” (from The Force Awakens) Questions * “In her former job as a scavenger in Jakku, who did Rey use to sell scrap metal parts for?” # Jabba the Hutt # Unkar Plutt # Han Solo * “Which was the first of Rey's weapons before she joined the Resistance?” # The Skywalker Lightsaber # A NN-14 Blaster Pistol # A Scavenger Quarterstaff * “What does Rey find in the Vault of Maz's Castle?” # A Jedi Crystal # The Skywalker Lightsaber # 60 Portions * “Who helped Rey and BB-8 escape from the First Order forces in Jakku?” # Finn # Luke Skywalker # Han Solo * “Who was the first to teach Rey the ways of the Force?” # Leia # Maz Kanata # Luke Skywalker Luke Skywalker * Narrator's Intro Quote: “Ready to prove you've got what it takes to be a Jedi Knight? Because you've landed on Luke Skywalker.” * Hub Theme: “The Jedi Steps” (from The Force Awakens) Questions * “Who is Luke’s Father?” # Darth Vader # Owen # Obi Wan Kenobi * “Who was Luke’s apprentice before turning to the Dark Side of the Force?” # General Hux # Captain Phasma # Kylo Ren * “What was Luke's disguise during the rescue of Princess Leia?” # A Jedi Knight # A Rebel Trooper # A Stormtrooper * “Where did Luke meet Jedi Master Yoda?” # Coruscant # Dagobah # Tatooine * “Which star-ship did Luke pilot to destroy the first Death Star?” # The Millennium Falcon # A X-Wing # A Y-Wing Category:DVD games Category:Marvel/Star Wars crossovers Category:DVD Content Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Trivia games Category:DVD bonus features Category:Star Wars Games Category:Marvel Games